Unfortunate yet Fortunate
by Grimm2
Summary: Uru's apartment is unlivible at the moment. She goes about her day forgeting and then wondering where she'll stay, while the guys in her life find this out and a problem forms for each of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Uru and Ichirou-kun are walking to Bonheur after school. Ichirou pats Uru's head. "Oh!" Uru says in surprise.

"Why the face, Uru?" Ichirou asks.

"Oh...well," Uru starts, making a sad/pouty face. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. Y'know it rained really hard last night, and I got a ton of leaks in my apartment." Uru continues, "Apartment manager-san says while he has it fixed up, I can't live there." Pouting Uru thinks 'hmph, my apartment was the only one effected! Maybe I have a ghost making leaks on purpose.'

Ichirou pats Uru's head again, but this time leans down toward Uru's face.

"Why don't you spend the night with me, Uru."

*WHACK*

They've reached Bonheur by now and Shindou had caught the end of their conversation. Hearing Ichirou's words had his natural instincts kick in and had him knife hand Ichirou in the back of the neck.

Uru is blushing with both of her hands on her face. Her mouth resembles a triangle.

"What was that for, Shindou-san?" Ichirou blankly asks having been revived with a cookie from Uru.

"Principles. Your late. Get to work, you two." Shindou the Demon King says roughly.

Later, during a slow hour with no customers, "...What were you talking about with Ichirou, Takamura?" Shindou asks glancing at a sleeping Ichirou on one of the tables.

"Oh, uhm...Right! while my apartments' roof is being fixed, Ichirou-kun said I c-could stay with him," Uru stutters and blushes just a little bit, remembering Ichirou-kun's face with a rare smile up close. 'He might have just been teasing me, though. I don't want to inconvenience anybody!' Uru thinks, not thinking of Ichirou's exact words, but of the offer of a place to stay the night.

Shindou frowns. Somehow he doesn't feel good seeing her face like that coupled with what they're talking about.

**I'll only continue the story if i get at least 3 reviews that wish me to, or say it's good. If it's continued I promise I'll make it better and lots longer. Sorry if i suck. this is my first fan fiction. I love this manga and all it's possible pairings of couples. Please tell me what pairings you like so that I can do that as awesomely as I can. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it's been awhile. It's a bit longer! The reviewers were so kind...Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I think I'm gonna change the summary a little, but nothing big.**

Chapter 2

Later at Bonheur.

Shindou glances at Uru. "...Takamura, go get Ichirou, his break's over."

"Roger!" Uru exclaims, snapping to attention like a soldier. A few customers are startled.

Uru walks out of Bonheur with a bump on her head, but still cheerful. 'Hummm...' Uru thinks, crossing her arms and looking up and down the street. 'Intuition says _that_ way!' She goes right and continues going down that way for awhile. Uru passes some pretty girls from her school. They're cheeks are stained pink, giggling and smiling shyly about a sleeping prince bishie.

'Pretty...' Uru thinks, distracted for a second by the girls. 'Oh! They must've seen Ichirou-kun!' Uru thinks, enlightened.

Uru now dones a detective-type hat that's pushed down her hair that sticks up, and a large magnifying glass. She wears a serious expression.

Back at Bonheur.

"She's taking awhile." Shindou says aloud then sighs and thinks, 'she's probably turned this into some kind of game.'

Back to Uru.

Uru goes down the side street the girls had come from and sees a certain Sou Abekawa kneeling next to sleeping Ichirou-kun. Uru races to them and Sou looks up at her foot steps.

"Ah. Hey."

"One sec.!"

Uru kneels by Ichirou's head and reaches into her pocket to pull out some strawberry milk candy. She makes a face. She really liked these, she sacrifices a few to her friend.

Ichirou blinks and wearing his poker face (his regular face), sits up and looks blankly at Uru, apparently unsurprised by Uru's attire and not looking at Sou.

"What's up, Uru?"

"Ahahaha, mystery solved!"

"Oooh good job, Uru."

"Let's head back to Bonheur. You too, Abekawa Sou!" Uru says, "You found Ichirou-kun first so I'll treat ya to something from Bonheur. You can bring something back for Sakura-chan, too!"

"A-ah, wait a sec.!" Sou calls out as Uru drags him and Ichirou by their hands back to Bonhuer.

Shindou's wiping the counter when the door opens and bangs off the wall. His eyes go to the door and he feels annoyed.

"You sure took your time." He says as he pinches Uru's cheek as punishment with his dark aura swirling behind and around him. There's no customers this time to startle, but even if there were it wouldn't stop things from going about the way they were.

Shindou stops pinching Uru as he notices someone other than Uru and Ichirou.

Sou looks uneasy, with the remainder of a blush on his face, and stands behind Uru and Ichirou with his left hand in his pocket. The other is still being held by Uru. He looks at Shindou and feels the way he looks. Ichirou goes to the back room to put his apron back on.

"Shindou-san! I got Ichirou, but Abekawa Sou got there first, so I'm gonna give 'em something as a reward and to bring bach to Sakura-chan!"

Shindou frowns. Distracted. She's still holding the Abekawa kids' hand. Sou's blush is back, because now all he has to focus on is Uru's small fingers wrapped between his.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get my apron. Be right back." Uru lets go of Sou's hand and heads to the back room. Sou breathes out.

"Please have a seat," Shindou mumbles and nods at a booth, now trying to remember what Takamura had said a moment earlier.

"Ah, okay."


	3. Chapter 3 Kashiwa's Plan

Chapter 3: Kashiwa's Plan

Sou sits at a booth in Bonheur leaning on his left elbow, his face in his hand.

"Here's some water!"

Sou glances up at her face, "Thanks."

Sou always feels a considerable 'weight' when Uru's around. The feeling's good, but also uncomfortable and awkward, a lot of the time.

Uru plops down on the other side of the booth, saying, " Abekawa Sou! How's your shop doing? Sakura-chan and Abekawa Kashiwa-san? They're doing well?"

While Sou answers Uru that everyone and everything are doing fine, he glances to the side at the counter where Shindou is silently wiping a glass. Shindou doesn't seem to be paying attention to them.

Sou looks back to Uru.

Ugh. Just seeing her has his face flushing. And having her right in front of him, talking to him, doesn't help him keep his cool, either. He just looks at the table.

Ichiro leans on the booth, placing himself behind the seated Uru.

"Uru~?" Ichiro starts playing with Uru's hair while looking dully at Sou.

"Ahn? Ichiro-kun?"

Sou is startled and starts to sweats, feeling that he is in the worst position_. That_ person is blank faced and right in front of him_. That_ girl is also right there, and also that guy behind the counter, Shindou-

"oh? So here you are! Keeping Uru-chan *heart* to yourself!"

"W-Wha! B-Bro when did you-?"

Abekawa Kashiwa. Sou's older brother. Stands next to his younger brother, smiling at the Bonheur staff.

'Be thankful Sou! Your brother is going to help you out!' Kashiwa thinks with a joy he only gets when helping Sou's love life (just recently existing), move forward. Plus Uru's cute.

"Hello Ichirou-kun, Shindou-san. Doing well?" Asks Kashiwa. Then without skipping a beat, "Sou, you're needed at the shop."

"Oh." Sou answers, a little surprised at his brother's suddenness. "Alright." He gets up to leave.

"Ah. Here you go!" Uru had gotten up to get something. She hands Sou a small box with Bonheur's name in red on it. "It's strawberry cheese cake. A reward for being first!"

Sou flushes. His brother's sure to say something, and that can't be good...Kashiwa is suspiciously quiet. He looks puzzled, but he's not commenting.

Sou nods his thanks and takes the box from Uru. He really didn't do anything, but if it's something from Uru...

His hand almost touches hers as he takes the boxes' handle

"Uru...?" Ichiro asks.

Uru would be startled instead of surprised it was anyone beside Ichiro hugging her from behind, with their arms around her shoulders. But this was Ichirou-kun. He did this often. "Ichiro-kun?"

Shindou felt a wave of irritation. 'He does that way too much,' Shindou thinks.

Sou also felt a irritation that made his stomach tighten.

Uru was oblivious.

Kashiwa smiled at Ichirou.

Electricity flashed between them. Without backing down Kashiwa glances to the side at Sou.

"Sou.."

"Oh! Right. See y'all later." Sou sweats and feels an ease of pressure and atmosphere when he leaves Bonheur, looking back as he goes.

'What's Kashiwa up to?'

+oOo+

"Ichiro. Takamura. Help close up." Shindou states breaking the stare down between Ichirou and Kashiwa.

"Ah! Sorry Abekawa Kashiwa! Was there something you needed?"

"Mmm, no. I just wanted to see Uru-chan! And Kashi is fine."

"Oh. Okay."

Uru and Ichirou leave to put back their aprons while Shindou put's up chairs.

'Hmmm. Now. How to distract Shindou and Ichirou-kun.' Kashiwa plans.

**Mwuhahahaha! This is where I stop for now! Thanks for reading it! I'll update in the next two days! I'll have less time now that school break is over...I'll work hard!**


	4. Chapter 4 Kashiwa sees

Chapter 4

*Thud*

"Agh!" A choked sound from Uru came from the back room of Bonheur. Shindou looked startled, while Kashiwa looked nothing in perticular. Without a word Shindou took a pastry from the display case and went to the back room. Kashiwa, conspiciously stayed behind.

He thinks, 'Phew. Luck does seem to be on my side for this plan...'

Uru comes rushing from the back room. With her school bag and uniform on. "Abekawa Kashiwa-san, Ichirou-kun fell asleep so-"

"Uru-chan? I heard you have apartment troubles? You should stay at the Abekawa house. It'll make Sakura really happy! She hasn't seen you in awhile, yes? You'll come see her won't you?"  
said Kashiwa in his most warmly sincere voice.

"A-Are you sure? It won't be troublesome to the Abekawa family?" Uru asks, taken aback.

Again remembering her situation. she thinks, ' I _do _need a place to stay tonight. Hmm, well I'll get to see Sakura-chan!'

"Of course not! Come on now." Kashiwa hears noise from the back room.

So he casually slings his right arm around Uru's shoulders before she can react and leads her out of Bonheur just as Shindou and Ichirou appear.

"..."

"Shindou, Uru left with Kashiwa-san."

"Mn."

There was silence between them for a moment.

Shindou seems to wake up with a start, when he notices their odd silence. He turns his head toward Ichirou.

"What?" Asks Shindou.

"No. You tell me what." Ichirou replies.

Shindou's face practically has a question mark next to it, not knowing what Ichirou means.

+oOo+

The sun has set by now, and the street lights are on, leaving pools of dull white light every few feet. It's surprisingly cold even for fall.

Uru's wearing Kashiwa's jacket because of the cold and his insisting, since she only has her school uniform and bag. Up till now Kashiwa has been tactfully asking Uru random questions.

"So, Uru-chan, do you like all of your classes?" Kashiwa asks.

"Hmm, I don't like Japanese very much. I almost failed one time!" Uru bashfully explains.

Kashiwa gives Uru one of his smiles.

"We're almost there. Do you like sweets? Is that why you started working at Bonheur?"

"Ah! Well yes, but I just saw how happy all the people who went to Bonheur were and I wanted to help that happieness! I-If that makes sense, I guess?" Uru relates.

Her cheeks are a deep shade of pink from the cold, and she has a smile on her face that makes whoever's around feel lightheaded.

Kashiwa looks at Uru as he walks. 'Ahhh, Sou, I see why you like her,' He thinks.

"Well! Here we are!" Kashiwa anounces.

+oOo+

"Brother Sou? What are you doing?" Sakura asks.

"Ah, Bro told me I was needed back here, but...Sakura do you know?" Says Sou

"Know what?" Sakura asks, "Where were you and Brother Kashiwa?" Sakura changes the subject suspiciously and looks away.

Sou frowns. "Sakura..." He says in a warning voice.

Sakura flushes and runs away.

"Hey! Come back!"

The door to the Abekawa house opens.

"Bro what have ya been telling Sakura?" Sou asks, "Where's your coat?"

"Mn? Well that's because Uru-chan here needed it more than me," Kashiwa answers, ignoring the first question.

Sou stiffens and his eyes widen, seeing Uru stand in the doorway with Kashiwa's coat almost reaching her knees.

"Ah, um, Yoroshiku!*" Uru bows.

" Yay! Uru-nee!" Sakura yells and comes out of hiding.

**I'll try to update soon, but I have CBA's on the constitution soon, (Blegh). Next chapter will definately be better...**

**Note: Yoroshiku="Please take care of me" and/or "Nice to meet you." **


	5. Chapter 5 Deal

Chapter 5: Deal

"Yay! Uru-nee!" Sakura yells and comes out of hiding. She rushes forward, her little feet tapping on the floor, she embraces Uru, making her blush.

"Sakura-chan~!" Said Uru happily hugging her back.

Sou still stood there with his jaw hanging open. Sure, Uru'd been to his house once before, b-but-! This time she was spending the night! Agh! Kashiwa...he set this all up! And Sakura was obviously in on it...He can't deny her anything...

_*Flashback*_

_"Ichirou-kun!" Kashiwa called to Ichirou, who was sitting outside of Bonheur on a bench, on break. He was eating a strawberry pocky. _

_"Mm? "*munch, munch*_

_"I hear you like a certain brand of suckers..." Kashiwa stated, standing next to Ichirou._

_*munch, munch, swallow.* Ichirou finishes his pocky with a gravely serious face._

_Kashiwa smiles, "I have a challenge for you. If you can walk to Uru-chan's school, and back to Bonheur, where I'll be waiting, without eating...I'll give you 15 of these." Kashiwa concluded, showing Ichirou a green apple sucker he'd pulled from his pocket. _

_"You think I'll accept such a proposition?" Ichirou asked._

_"Deal." He said firmly, shaking Kashiwa's hand and started walking in the direction of Uru's school. _

_Kashiwa smiled at Ichirou's back. 'That should tire him out, enough to keep him from interfering.' _

_Though Ichirou is a serious rival with Sou, he isn't that bad of a guy. A weirdo, but not bad. Too bad Kashiwa would do his best to secure Uru to Sou..._

_"Nii-san! What are you doing? Tell me!"_

_"Oop."_

_Kashiwa suddenly realized that Sakura stood next to him, with a (adorably) suspicious face._

_*End of Flashback*_

Uru wiped her feet, then removed her shoes, setting them to the side. Kashiwa took his coat back from Uru, then lifted it to his face.

"Mm~ smells sweet. Wear my clothes whenever you want Uru-chan~." Sou turned red and smacked him upside the head, while Uru put her hands up in a defensive position. Sometimes she forgot Kashiwa was like that.

Kashiwa just laughed and left the room. He'd leave everything up to Sou now.

"Mm, sis, you'll get a cold if you stay like that." Sakura commented, seeing that Uru was shivering.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is, you can take a bath before dinner." Sakura explained very adult-like.

"Oh. Well that'd be nice, Sakura-chan." Uru very-adultly said back.

Sakura gripped Uru's hand and pulled her upstairs. Sou stood alone. He felt weirdly numb and blank.

+oOo+

"This thing's for the hot water and this one's for the cold. This other thing is for the drain." Explained Sakura.

Uru gave Sakura a wide grin. It'd be so awesome if Sakura was her little sister, she day dreamed.

"Do you want to get in the bath with me?" Uru asked, turning one of the faucets on. The water made a splash against the porcelain tub.

"Nu-uh!" Exclaimed a genuinely shocked Sakura. "I already took a bath today!"

Uru laughed. "Okey dokey, then!" She ruffles Sakura's pig-tailed black hair.

"I'll get Mama to lend you some clothes, for when you're done." Sakura said, running out of the bathroom and, Uru could hear, down the stairs.

Uru twisted the faucet upright, and the water stopped. She stood up, still smiling a little from the leftover pressence of Sakura-chan, and closed the bathroom door. She would have to do something later, to return the Abekawa's kindness. She felt a warmth in her stomach that she only got when she was around kindness and happieness.

Uru quickly took off the top of her school uniform and unzipped the skirt. She took off her underwear and bra, and put them inside her wadded school clothes, which she set on the small counter top. She dipped one of her feet in the tub before sliding all the way in with a sigh. The tips of her brown hair got wet.

There was a creak from the door.

**Haha! I finished my CBA! Now I get to spend the next two days goofing off in class. Not really important, (well actually it is), but my CBA was on human trafficking. Which is bad. Thought I should share that...**

**Other news: I'm changing the rating to teen. (y'know. just to be safe.)**

**I don't think I 'got' Sakura that well. It's been awhile since I've done Uru's persona, too... Also, I really hate flashbacks. (reading them. Writing's not that bad.)**

**Please give me a review on what you think, or who'd you'd like to see~**


	6. Chapter 6 Mexican Flower

chapter 6: Peeped on

A Few minutes earlier

Sou lay face down on his bed in torture. This situation was way worse than all the other times that Uru'd been around. Really. He had no idea why he was frantic and then in a daze the next, whenever she was around.

"Sou nii-chan. Where's Mama?" Sakura stood in Sou's doorway.

"Living room. Why?" Sou asked, sitting up.

"Um, Uru-nee needs to borrow some clothes." Sakura glances around Sou's room.

"uh-huh..." Said Sou.

"Mm. She could use this." Sakura took one of Sou's dark blue undershirts, which was hanging out of an open drawer.

"Gah!" Sou stumbled hurriedly to his feet. "Hold on a sec, Sakura!"

He moved after her, but his sock caught on one of those tiny nails that're where the carpet and the hardwood floors meet. He fell, and managed to take the shirt back from Sakura, while she fled downstairs. His arms lessened his fall, but his left hand pushed into the bathroom door, which was across from his room. The door opened a crack, with a quiet creak.

Sou's mind went blank as he lay on his stomach propped up on his elbows, and he heard feminine humming and sloshing water. He swore for a second his vision went white. Then, he saw through the crack, Uru humming a song and running her fingers through her wet hair. Water dripped down her little shoulders and...

Sou quietly pulled himself up and closed the door silently. She must've not closed the door all the way, so that the latch would catch...

He quietly walked back to his room with his shirt dangling from the fingers of his right hand. He shut his door. Collapsed on his bed. And freaked out. His heart was pounding in his ears and his skin was burning. His stomach was twisting and churning badly.

I mean, it wasn't like he'd seen full frontal, y'know... just the side. Agh! What's with this! She's so clumsy! If she'd just closed the door all the way! The image would be with him for a _very_ long time. His stomach turned. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.. What was wrong with him?

+oOo+

Uru finished bathing and felt refreshed. Earlier, Sakura had left a grocery bag with clothes she could borrow on the door handle. After drying off with a big white fluffy towel, while the bath drained, Uru pulled back on her bra and underwear and opened the grocery bag.

She pulled out a knee length, white skirt with a big embroidered red and black (think Mexican style ;) flower on the bottom left. It had a zipper on the left hip that ended with a button. Next, was a brown, scoop necked, t-shirt with a pocket on the left breast. The skirt kinda squeezed her hips, but the t-shirt was nice and loose. Uru twirled, making the skirt flare out, and gave her reflection a goofy thumbs up.

Putting her school clothes in the grocery bag, she left the bathroom with a bounce in her step, swinging the bag back and forth with her stride.

**I've had this typed up for a long time. I kept meaning to get back to it and make it longer...oops. Sorry *sweats*. And to think I had been updating every week. I'll put a new chapter up at least every two weeks. I get side tracked so easily.**

**I'm continuing this fic, cause some people seem to enjoy it. Thank you very much everyone who bothered to read my kinda sucky first fan fic! **


	7. Chapter 7 Sven?

**I tried Shindou's point of view. I think it went okay-ish.**

Chapter 7 Sven

Uru swings her feet back and forth under the dining table. She happily munched on the dinner that she helped make a little. Sou's dad, Abekawa san, and Kashiwa were throwing witty comments back and forth 'bout how Sakura liked them better, while Sakura complained they were being noisy.

Uru stifled her laughter. The Abekawas were fun. but where was Abekawa Sou?

They all finished dinner and Uru went with Sakura to her room. They'd set up a futon for her next to Sakura's bed. It had a big quilt thrown over it and a pillow, too. Uru smiled. There really were helping her out. She curled up on the futon with her knees to her chest, and fell asleep like a log.

She dreamt she got up and ate a sandwich.

Next Day

"Why don't you stay?"

"No, no. You've helped me out a lot already. Thank you very much!" Uru called out as she jogged to Bonheur. Time for work!

Shindou's point of view 

I was wiping the counter while Ichirou tied his apron on. It was almost time to open.

The front door's bell chimed as Takamura burst in. Her hair was a mess.

" 'ello Shindou-san! Ichirou-kun!" She saluted me then did a secret handshake with Ichirou.

I sigh at their antics and throw Ur- Takamura's apron to her. I'd been holding it for her. It wapped her on the side of her head. Without skipping a beat, she pulled it on and Ichirou tied it for her.

She whistled and skipped past me to the backroom to put her bag away. She came back just as our first customers entered, chiming the door's bell.

"Ah!" She clapped her hands together and smiled widely, singing 'Welcome~!" with Ichirou to the two girls.

I frowned and slapped them both upside the head.

"Say it normally.'

The two girls jumped. I turn my eyes to them and they swallowed and fidgeted.

"What can I get for you?"

Later

Ichirou ruffles Takamura's hair and turns down a side street.

"Buh-bye! See ya tomorrow, Ichirou-kun!" Takamura calls.

She turns back to walking next to me again. We walk silently next to each other. She's swinging her arms and humming 'nine in the afternoon.' We get to the complex and walk upstairs to our apartments. I slow down for her so that she doesn't have to jog to keep up.

"Oh." She stops dead and just looks at her apartment door. "Ohhh, yeah."

"..." I wait for her to explain.

"My apartment's still not repaired yet."

"..." Oh, no.

I look at Takamura silently. She walked all the way home, forgetting she couldn't stay there...Well, I'd forgotten, too. Uh, she has no place to stay, but... Her goofy dad's voice echoes through my head threateningly, " Anything..._Unusually Inappropriate _going on? No _happening's, right~?'_

"Um, 'night." I murmur and try to get her out of my head, as I unlock my apartment door.

"'kay. 'Night, Shindou-san." She answers absent mindedly.

I sweat and put my keys back in my pocket.

"Hey, Uru-chan~?" A flirtatious call comes from one of the tenants down the hall.

I pause and look over. I haven't seen him before. He's tall with dyed electric blue hair. He has guy-liner and piercings in his ears , and one of those hook piercings in his lip. His thumbs are hooked into the pockets of his, uh, black skinny jeans. His t-shirt is a gray color with a self graffiti-ed skull in white.

He grins toothily down the hall at Takamura.

"Hiya, Sven!" Takamura looks up from her thoughts and calls back.

Sven? What kinda name is that? Has he been living down the hall this whole time? How'd I miss someone who looks like that?

He walks over and puts his hands on his hips. But instead of flirting with Uru, he turned to me. "Hellooo~." He rocks back and forth on his heels and smiles at me.

"...Hi." I say a little uncomfortably.

He turns back to Ur- I mean, Takamura and says, " Uru-chan? Do you want to come over to my place?"

"Oh, um, actually," Takamura blushes and scratches the back of her head embarrassed. "I don't really have a place to stay right now."

Before he could say anything I blurted, "Takamura's staying here."

"Here?" Sven and Takamura both ask.

"With me." I mumble. Oops. I shouldn't have said anything compulsively.

"Oh." Sven says, put-out. "Awright, 'en. I'll see yew later, Uru." He gives Takamura a quick side hug and disappears back to his apartment.

I sigh and glance at Uru's puzzled but happy expression. With her around it's not gonna be a smooth night.

**Happy Easter! I got the new Gorillaz CD, 'The Fall'! **

**Sooo, I hope nobody hates my OC too much. My reviewers are so kind to me and my not-so-good first fanfic! Thank you for reading!**

**( J_/) (+'_'+) (")_(")**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, and reading! :D (makes my day!) **

Chapter 8:

Shindou's POV, 'cause it feels more personal that way**.**

Uru giggled. She was sitting on the floor, watching a cop drama in my living room. The drama was supposed to be 'rough' and 'cutting edge'...30 years ago. Now it'd aged to cheesy.

My apartment structure's exactly the same as Takamuras. It has four rooms. A bathroom, kitchen, living room, and bedroom. I haven't talked to Uru about the um, sleeping arrangements yet, but I'm going to make her take the bedroom, anyway. I'll sleep on the couch in the living room. On that thought, why doesn't she just sit on the couch instead of- never mind. It's not important.

I'd grabbed a pillow and blanket, and laid them out on the couch.

The 1980s cop shoot out ended, and Takamura stood up and stretched with her arms above her head.

"You can sleep in there." I point at the bedroom.

Her eyes got all round and she said, "...But that's your room."

"The sheets are clean. Your sleeping there." I say irritated that she doesn't just take my bed. I start pushing her into my room and she yawns and stumbles sleepily.

"D-don't fall asleep in here." I say warningly and nudge her toward the room, careful not to touch, too much. Her dad's face still floating around my mind.

" 'night Shindou-san~." She disappears into the bedroom. Out of sight, out of mind. Usually. Sometimes.

I sigh deeply. I didn't use to sigh so much. It's almost a habit by now.

I reach down and flick the television off. A yawn overcomes me , making my throat tingle. I must be tired. That's why my thoughts keep going back to how Uru's sleeping in my bed. I need sleep.

I sink onto the couch and pull the blanket over me. I fall asleep quickly and have some _very_ vivid dreams. I just remember that they were vivid. Nothing else...-cough-.

In the middle of the night

CrAAAsh!

"Uh!" I wake up with a start, not knowing where I am.

Then, I remembered. I'm on my couch. 'cause Takamura's using my bedroom. Oh, geez, which is where the noise that woke me up came from..

I sigh a little irritated. She better not have hurt herself in her sleep.

I get up and shuffle in the dark to my room. I gently push the door open. It's so dark I can't see anything. I cautiously move forward till my leg bumps brushes against the bed. My eyes are starting to adjust to the dark. I can see a little bit better now, but not much.

Squinting, I can see something on the floor. Making sure to be quiet, I kneel down and pick it up. Rolling it around in my hands, I realize it's my clock. I frown. I feel a little distracted. Shouldn't I have noticed right away that the clock wasn't there with its glowing numbers?..Why am I so distracted lately?

Just as I dismiss my misgivings and set the clock on the bedside table, a mumble from the bed caught my attention. I'd forgotten Takamura was there. She mumbled some more. My lips twitch. I'm bothered by the clock (it might be broken), but I'm distracted by Uru's talking in her sleep.

Uru starts mumbling again, and without thinking I lean down to hear better. She mumbles...something about pastries, school, and...wait. What? A name. Whose name?

Suddenly she shifts and her arm swings out and she grabs me. I drop the clock which makes a large crash and I hold my breath hoping she doesn't wake up. I'm not a pervert! really! This...This is a really bad position to be in... She's pulled me down almost on top of her. My face is being pressed into her neck. Someone so little should not be so strong. I try to relax but my heart sounds so loud to me.

Freaking out, but acting calmly I gently unfold her arm from around my shoulders.

**Okay, some info:**

**1) Manager-san has not entered the story yet, but he may or may not in the future.**

**2)This is a pretty major whoops on my part. Sorry. (It either got edited out, or mentioned once), but Uru doesn't stay with her parents, because they are out of town. (Vacation or some convention thing.) And she still wouldn't go to them for help even if they were there, because it's important for her to show that she can get by on her own. Yeah. (sorry i'm tired)**


	9. Chapter 9 Not Just the Company

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume!**

Chapter 9 Not just the company.

His heart was clamoring as he slowly tried to disentangle himself from Uru. Some of her hair brushes his face and he get's flustered and distracted. He immediately dismisses it though and goes back to the task at hand.

He gasps quietly as he finally gets free and leans against the bed sitting on the floor; trying to catch his breath. These sort of situations are so...uncomfortable for Shindou. He hangs on to the fact that at least only he knows about it. But that makes him frown as he thinks 'what if this sort of thing happened with Uru and someone else? Like that pervert Ichirou! She's too defenseless. How irritating...'

He gets up as quietly as he can and slips out of the room, closing the door behind him, exhausted.

In the morning

Uru yawns. She usually doesn't get up this early, especially when she was sleeping so comfortably, but she doesn't want Shindou to see her sleeping! Ahaha that'd be too embarrassing, for sure!

She shuffles into the living room and sees Shindou sleeping on the couch. There's dark marks under his eyes and his arms are crossed making him look grumpy even in his sleep. ' Uru smiles a litle as she walks by on her way to the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror she makes a face at herself. She slept in the clothes that Abekawa Sou lent her! What to do, what to do...Uru thinks. Ah! I'll just make a trip to the laundry mat! Problem solved. That was quicker then must be because I got some really good sleep. Shindou's bed was so comfy...Gah! Don't think about that! Baka! Uru slaps her forehead (effectively hurting herself).

Uru goes back out into the hallway briefly to grab the plastic grocery bag with her school uniform in it. She quickly slips into it once she's in the bathroom. She looks at her reflection again and frowns a little. 'eh whatever' she thinks cheerfully and goes out into the hallway. She grabs her school bag and the grocery bag and is out the door. Closing it behind her. She forgets to leave a note for Shindou.

Her shoes clack against the cement stairs as she climbs her way down.

"Heeeey~!" A someone calls out.

"Wah! Sven! Good morning!" Uru calls out to him.

"Good morning." Sven smiles back. "Whatcha up to~?"

"Goin' to the laundry mat!"

"Oh, they still haven't fixed your apartment yet?" Sven asks looking surprised.

"No...It's taking longer than I thought it was going to be. Apartment manager-san keeps apologizing. He's taking money off my rent bill to make up for the trouble he said. "

"Mm." Sven said leaning against the railing on the stairs, looking suddenly down cast.

"Eh? Is something wrong?"

"Oh I am so lonely living by myself, I wasn't going to ask but, won't you keep me company? Please?" Sven said giving her a pitiful look. "C'moooon, pleasse? I don't even mind if you want to use my laundry machine, Uru." He added the last sentence on.

"O-oh. Do you really want the company?" Uru asked not about to leave someone alone who was so nice to her when all they wanted was some company.

"Is that a yes?" He said excited.

"...Yes." Uru said after a pause, deciding.

"Yaaay!" Sven cheered with a wide grin and grabbed Uru's hand, pulling her back up the stairs to his apartment.

Uru was unaware that Sven had an ulterior motive. His asking Uru to his apartment was not as innocent as he'd made Uru think it was...

In Shindou's apartment

Shindou woke up groggily. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. It took him a few minutes to feel awake enough to move. Which was ridiculous. Shindou never slept in this late. It was a Sunday and around 10:30. There were things to do. And people to check on.

Shindou went to wake Uru up. When he swung the door open after knocking gently he stood still for a second. She wasn't there. He looked to see if she was in the bathroom. She wasn't there either.

'That _idiot_...didn't even leave a note.' Shindou thought, figuring out she must've left.

A knock came from his door and without remembering that he had just woke up and sure looked like it, he answered the door.

"...What are you doing here?" He growled feeling his mood decrease even more.

Ichirou bit his strawberry pocky. "At first...I came to see if you attacked Uru during the night and to see if she was okay..., but now..." Ichirou said slowly, seeming like _he _was the one that had been asleep a few minutes ago. He was silent for too long and Shindou snapped at him.

"I'm going to close the door now." said Shindou.

"I just saw her."

"...So?"

"Wanna guess where?" Ichirou said a little darker then was usual for him.

He didn't wait for Shindou to say anything. "She went into that blue haired man's apartment. Down the hall. He dragged her into his cave. " Ichirou said. "I thought that was your thing?"

Shindou felt his mood hit an all time low. He was gonna do something about this.

**Don't you like my random chapter tittles that rarely have anything important to do with the chapter? Creative right? *self-sarcasm~* Reviews=quicker updates! I really do get motivated every time I get a review, so thank you to all those that have so far! *gives cookies to readers* I appreciate everyone that reads either way though ^^ (next chapter's gonna be fun *laughs*)**


	10. Chapter 10 YukieSAN

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume/ Happy Cafe. **

**Yukie-san/ Aunt Yukie is Uru's mother. **

**Kenchi-kun is Uru's cousin. He hasn't really been mentioned until now, so I thought I'd refresh some people's memories :)**

Chapter 10 Yukie-SAN **(whoa, chapter 10 huh?)**

'What kind of stupid girl just follows a man into his apartment!' Shindou thought, the most irritated he's been so early in the morning, in a long time. He rushed to his room and threw on a clean T-shirt over the jeans that he'd slept in, and didn't bother changing. He was _not_ gonna look like a total slob _or_ like he rushed over to save her. He stomped over to the doorway which Ichirou was still leaning on, eating another pocky. Scowling he shoved his black boots on.

"C'mon." Shindou spat from the corner of his mouth as he walked by Ichirou, slamming the door shut behind him. It made the walls shake he slammed it so hard. Ichirou just nodded with a blank expression on his face.

Shindou's boots made a satisfying thudding sound as they hit the cement floor. The scowl on his face was definitely hostile. Just as he stopped before that other man's door, Shindou had a moment of doubt. He hadn't even noticed the man before. How was he to know if that man and Uru weren't in... _that_ kind of relationship. He certainly was buddy-buddy with her earlier. Shindou bit his lip, sorely tempted to just burst through the door. While he was standing there trying to make up his mind, he had totally forgotten about Ichirou behind him.

Ichirou sighed and thought, 'Oh just hurry up already. If you're not gonna save her then I'll just be her hero.'

Ichirou then moved around Shindou and casually slapped the doorbell with the palm of his hand.

With Uru a bit earlier:

Sven was rocking back and forth on his feet, patiently waiting for Uru to be done putting her clothing into the washing machine. Uru slammed the washing machine shut and turned around to see him waiting. It was a little unnerving how friendly and close Sven acted sometimes, but he was always nice and Uru liked that.

"Let's chat in the living room," Sven said gesturing to the room, smiling politely.

"Alright..." Uru said with her own polite smile, not sure how friendly to act toward Sven when he kept switching from being hyperactive to polite!

They got comfortable in the living room. Sven plopped down on an armchair while Uru sat on the couch which was vertical to where Sven sat. There wasn't much else in the room, except for a small TV on a stand and a coffee table. A few weeks earlier Uru remembered Sven telling her how he liked to 'live simple.' The only thing that held any decorative interest in the room was some postcards that were taped onto the wall above the TV.

"From my family in Russia" Sven explained seeing Uru looking at them. He leaned his head on his hand, smiling in a lazy way while looking at her.

"Oh!" Uru jumped, at getting caught staring. "They are very beautiful pictures. You must miss them." Uru said. She'd always had very limited contact with foreigners and didn't know exactly what the polite thing to do was so she stuck with just being plain old polite, as the safest way to go and not offend him.

"Uh-huh, " Sven said. "You don't live with your family but I've noticed you seem very close with your co-workers." He changed the subject back to Uru.

"Ehehe, really?" Uru asked bashful, but inside was super happy that someone just from looking said she was close with Ichirou and Shindou!

"Let's see here..." Sven's eyes looked up at the ceiling as he started to count. "There's Shindou, Ichirou,that cousin of yours that came by that one time...and that shy boy I've seen you walking with." He held a finger for each one he counted off.

"Huh?"

"You told me about him before? Works at a rival shop?"

"Abekawa Sou?"

"Ah! Yes, that's the last one..." Sven trailed off. He paused. "Do you...do you have any 'special' relationship with one of them?"

"Hah...?" Uru started to blush. Was Sven asking...? No! He couldn't be! "W-well their all my friends!" Uru blurted out and rubbed the back of her neck. She'd probably heard what he said wrong! Ahaha...yeah, that's probably it.

"...Ah, no. That's not what I meant. I meant- Well I meant..." He looked away. "Are you... _interested_ in one of them?" _Shit, this is turning awkward. That Aunt Yu- AAH! Yukie-san. Yukie-san, that is what I meant, she didn't tell me that I'd have to be more then subtle with her. How misleading._

Uru was slowly turning red. "I-Interested?" She squirmed in her seat.

"What do you like about them?" Sven asked, forcing himself to keep a calm expression.

"Oh, uh," _Oh phew! Is that all he was asking? _"Shindou's not a bad guy at all! He actually cares a lot even if it doesn't seem like it!"

Sven took mental notes in his head to report back to Yukie-san.

"Ichirou is a really good friend, too! He's funny and nice and Shindou says he attracts customers, ehehe. " Uru started to relax again. "Kenchi-kun is like my little brother! So cute~"

_...Ouch. Poor Kenchi..._Sven thought.

"Abekawa Sou and I used to be rivals. But now we're friends." _Wow, I didn't realize until now how many friends I've been making, I'm so happy. "_Abekawa Sou is a year younger than me, so I'm his superior." Uru said with a glint in her eye.

_Okay...so it doesn't seem very likely Uru'll end up with Sou or her cousin unless they do something to change that. Shindou and Ichirou seem much more likely, but they have their own faults too. Pfft! They all have such a tough break with her being so dense and oblivious~_

"Wow, they sound so nice, Uru-chan~!"

"Don't they?" Uru grinned.

Finally done gathering his information, Sven needed to report back to Yukie-san. But it's not like he could call her with Uru right here. He needed to finish up their visiting and get her out of his apartment.

"Um, I need to check on the laundry." Uru said apologetically and stood up.

"Oh alright. How about I make some tea while we wait for it to finish?"

Just then the doorbell rang.

Sven looked over at it. "I'll get that. You go ahead." Sven shooed Uru to go check on her laundry.

As he walked the few short steps to the door he wondered who it could be. No one ever bothered him. He always paid his rent in advance. Maybe it was another door to door salesmen who'd stare at his hair while they talked.

He swung the door open and to his surprise saw it was Shindou and Ichirou.

"Hey..." Sven greeted them. They didn't look especially pleased...

**^^ Sorry for the seemingly random background on Sven...About the Russia thing...I've been watching too much Hetalia. I'm an Asakiku fan btw :D **


	11. Chapter 11 Awkward Silences

Chapter 11 Awkward Silences

Shindou jerked in surprise. Did Ichirou really just reach around him and _ring_ the door bell? Eyes narrowing, Shindou shot a glare at Ichirou. Ichirou just gave him an innocent look that had him grinding his teeth together.

Shindou twitched again when the door opened. It slid open smoothly and revealed Sven pulling a hand through his disheveled hair and looking surprised to see them.

"Hey..." Sven said.

There was dead silence.

Shindou wasn't exactly sure what to say and Ichirou was standing back behind him as if he wasn't the one who'd pushed them into this- this- whatever this was. Dark thoughts clouded his mind. He'd be sure to work Ichirou extra hard at the shop after this.

Sven shifted his weight to his other leg. Them showing up was definitely an... unexpected development for sure, but he'd be sure to use this to his advantage. After all Yukie-san had hired him to find out about and nudge Uru's possible love interests in the right direction. And what better way to do that then with a little jealously?

"Have you seen a small girl?" Ichirou asked breaking the silence. "About this tall," He held up his hand to show Uru's height, "And named Uru?"

"Well there's someone just like that here with me now. Why don't you come in? I was just about to make some tea." Sven said easily, frankly finding Ichirou a little weird.

He moved back and held the door open, inviting them in. He smiled at them.

Shindou hesitantly came inside followed by Ichirou. Shindou let his eyes roam and take in his surroundings. The man's place was clean and had hardly anything that captured the eye or showed any personality he noticed as he took off his boots and left them by the door. Ichirou sliding his own shoes off and left them by the door too, but he was observing Sven the entire time.

Sven gestured for them to sit down, but Shindou shook his head. This wasn't meant to turn into a social visit.

"We... didn't mean to disturb you." Shindou started, his voice sounding a tad strained.

"Well I assume you need to tell Uru-chan something? It's all right then. Me and Uru see each other all the time." Sven said lightly. "I'm sure she won't mind a little interruption, when we can just continue where we left off..." He said, aiming for his words to be taken suggestively.

"I see..." Shindou said hiding alarmed feelings behind a neutral face.

"Mm, me and Uru are close. I'm certain she'll have a huge smile when she sees us. I've know her for _quite_ a while." Ichirou said back.

Shindou felt a distinct stab of irritation. Oh he was so gonna work Ichirou hard later. He didn't know Uru any longer than he did!

"-" Sven started to say something, but as if on cue Uru walked back into the room.

"Sven, I think it'll be only another couple min- Oh!" She started when she saw him standing with Shindou and Ichirou.

"Shindou! Ichirou!" She hurried over to them.

Ichirou put a hand on one of her shoulders and pulled her a little closer to him than Shindou and Sven. He thought about wrapping her into a hug, but disregarded that after thinking about the repercussions he'd later get from Shindou . Both Shindou and Sven twitched.

_He's acting like I'm a pervert...or a disease or something..._Sven thought sweating.

_That pervert! _Shindou thought.

"E-eh, hi there, Ichirou!" Uru said cheerfully, starting to blush.

"Missed you, Uru-chan~" Ichirou said to Uru. But he was looking straight at Shindou and Sven when he said it. He was really pissing Shindou off. Sven was amused, but also irritated. It looked like he was being shown up.

Shindou was gearing up to say something, but Sven interrupted with a question that left Shindou's mind blank for lack of an answer.

"So..." Sven started. "What did you have to tell Uru?"

"...!" Shindou didn't have an answer prepared. And it wasn't like he could say 'Yeah, we came to take Uru away from you cause I don't trust you, brah'

"I have something to tell you Uru." Ichirou said, taking charge.

"Oh. What?" Uru asked.

"I can't tell you here."

"Um..."Uru said. "Why~?"

"Cause it's a secret."

Sven bit his lip and Shindou squeezed his eyes shut. Oh for the love of...

In the quiet a ding sound was heard from the other room.

"Ah...I'm just going to go check on that. Sorry." Uru said apologetically and left to check on the clothes.

Leaving them alone. Again. No one said anything.

_Wow! I didn't know they all knew each other! Maybe they're getting to be really good friends!_ Uru thought happily and pulled her clothes out of the dryer. They were warm and clean smelling. She couldn't resist pressing her face into them. She carefully folded them on top of the washing machine and put them in the plastic bag that they'd originally been given to her in.

_Okay! All set!_ She twisted her fingers in the bag's handles as she walked back out of the laundry room. Immediately all three guy's eyes turned to her.

"Um, thank you very much Sven for letting me u-"

"Oh, no problem no problem! I understand how things can be sometimes! Thank you for visiting me Uru-chan." He grinned widely and clapped hand on her shoulder, imitating what Ichirou had done earlier, childishly.

It was there and then that Shindou decided Sven was a pervert just like Ichirou. _What is with this girl! Always attracting perverts..._

"Uru...I still have something to tell you..."

"Oh, uh I guess we should leave so that Ichirou can tell me the uh ... secret." Uru said stumbling a bit on her words.

"I'll see you guys later then!" Sven said to all of them.

"Ah! Goodbye and thank you!" Uru called back as the three of them filed out of the apartment.

As the door closed Shindou let out a sigh.

He was about to round on her and ask her what she had been thinking when she'd gone alone into a man's apartment, how long she'd known this guy and what had they been doing alone together before he got there.

But he didn't. It wasn't like he was her father (thank god)...It really wasn't any of his business in the first place to go over there either.

So he sighed again in exasperation. What was wrong him?

"Ichirou we're going to the shop to do weekend inventory."

"Aw, but I thought you always did that on Mondays. And I want to stay with Uruuu~"

"C'mon." Shindou snapped and grabbed his arm.

"Come and visit me at the shop Uru." Ichirou called, as he was dragged away by Shindou.

"Okay! I'll stop by after I drop this off!" Uru called back to him, waving goodbye with the hand that had the bag in it.

_Okay now I just gotta return this to Abekawa Sou and then stop by the shop! One step at a time and everything's fine!_

**/Shot for rhyming Uru's thoughts. Next chapter's for the Ichirou fans. (Have you noticed? The chapter's have been coming out on time! And they've been gotten longer.)**


	12. Chapter 12 Stuff Happens

**I put horizontal lines in for when I change who the pov centers around. That way I won't have to go "****At the Cafe:****" when I want you to know the scene's changed... I've heard that sometimes the lines disappear after you post them so I'll make sure to check them afterword. **

Chapter 12 Stuff Happens

Inwardly Ichirou pouted. He held the little clipboard in his hand as he checked off food items and their inventory amount on the list. He started to sigh before stopping, because it reminded him too much of Shindou. His thoughts wandered to other things and his head fell forward on his chest.

"HEY." A cracked out., making Ichirou jerk upright.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Shindou threatened.

"..." For once Ichirou answered with silence.

"...When you're done you can leave. You'll be paid overtime." Shindou muttered the last part. Because of his stupid impulsive actions he was going to have to pay Ichirou overtime. If he hadn't just blurted out the first thing that came into his mind, to get away from Uru so that he could think, he wouldn't be at the shop right now with Ichirou. He sighed. He was having trouble thinking clearly even with her not around. At least it wasn't as bad as when she _was_ around.

Ichirou gave Shindou a salute making him scowl.

Shindou left the room and Ichirou consulted his list again. Huh. It looked like he was already done. He left the storage room and put the clipboard on the front counter for Shindou. He grabbed his coat from one of the booths and was just about to leave when the phone rang.

Ichirou shuffled back over, behind the counter and grabbed the phone.

"...Hello?"

"Hello! Sorry for the bother, but is Uru Takamura available?"

"...Who is this speaking...?"

"Oh! Ehehe, guess I should have started with that, right? This is Nanase-San. Uru's apartment manager. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience of calling her work but it seems Takamura-san doesn't have a cell phone..."

"Oh..." Ichirou said.

"..."

"..."

"So may I speak with her?" The apartment manager said.

"I'm going to see her soon. Do you want me to tell her for you?"

"Ah, well...I guess, that would be fine..." The apartment manager said uncertainly. " Well, it's good news at least! Please tell her that her apartment has been fixed and that I am terribly sorry for all the trouble, okay?"

"Okay..."

"uh, goodbye then."

"Goodbye"

"Oh! Wai-" The apartment manager was hung up on. _Oh geez I should have asked for his name...I remember Takamura-san talking about her coworkers though. Said they were reliable... So at least that's some reassurance. _Manager-san thought hopefully.

Ichirou started out with the full intent of telling Uru about the phone call for her, but then, just as Shindou walked into the room, he passed out and slammed his head on the counter with a dull thud that made Shindou cringe and hurry over.

Shindou muttered obscenities as he checked him for any obvious injuries.

* * *

Just as Uru swung open the door to the Abekawa's shop she slammed into someone's tall, lean back. She gasped and stumbled back.

"Hah?" His confrontational voice rang out. When he turned around and saw it was Uru though he stuttered before a blush flared up and he couldn't seem to finish his sentence. "O-oh, i-it's you, um..."

"Abekawa Sou! Sorry, didn't see you there!" Uru apologized bashfully giving him a cheesy grin.

"I wanted to thank you- your family for their hospitality. But ah, first I just wanted to return these. Again, thank you very much. T-This isn't the _real_ thank you! I'm doing something else for that." Uru said a little flustered, bowing and handing the grocery bag she'd been carrying over.

Swallowing, Sou took the bag from her. He purposefully touched her hand as he took the bag, wanting to see if he'd get any reaction at all, but ended up making himself blush instead.

"Thanks..." _Why does she have to be so nice..._

"Alrighty then, I'll see ya later, Abekawa Sou!" She called back to him as she started back down the street. She didn't want to make Ichirou wait for her too long.

As she'd called back to Sou, he caught her smiling that- that smile that made Sou go red and his heart pound helplessly. He shut the door to the shop and slid down to the floor, putting his face in his hands while a few customers gave him questioning looks.

* * *

Shindou grumbled and shoved a lemon flavored candy into Ichirou's mouth. Ichirou woke up, blinking slowly, being greeted by Shindou's irritated face.

The bell attached to the front door rang. Uru stepped inside. Her hair windblown and messy.

"Hello?" She called.

Both Shindou and Ichirou were on the floor behind the counter and weren't visible from the door. "Uh, back here." Shindou said awkwardly and waved a hand above the counter.

"Oh! What are you doing there...?" Uru asked curiously and walked over.

But when she saw them she suddenly gasped and blushed. Shindou was clueless as to why she was acting like that so he blankly stared at her as she covered her mouth with her hands.

_T-they-! They look so good together!_ Uru blushed. Ichirou was lying flat on the floor and Shindou had his head on his lap.

"I didn't see anything!" Uru suddenly blurted and covered her eyes but she was clearly looking through her fingers.

_W-wha! _Shindou thought. He violently shoved Ichirou's head away and stood up. "He passed out. Again. I was just giving him these." He rattled the box of lemon candies.

"Ow..." Ichirou said, having just hit his head on the floor.

"O-oh, are you alright, Ichirou-kun?"

"Maybe if you let me borrow your lap..."

Shindou sputtered. " He just joking." Shindou quickly said to Uru.

"U-um," Uru said flustered. "Right!"

"Let's go Uru." Ichirou said standing up and pulling Uru close. " I finished." He said nodding to the clipboard on the counter.

"Uh, right then." Shindou said pulled off track. So many things were happening it was hard to keep track of everything and decide what to take care of first. Like the odd position they'd been in when Uru walked in on them. Or maybe the fact that Ichirou was standing much too close to her and shouldn't be touching her arm.

_But it's not really my business, is it..._ Shindou realized. The thought surprised and irritated him .

He watched Ichirou leave with Uru before sighing and going back to work.

**A lot of dialogue this chapter...**

**Okay, next chapter's with Ichirou ;)**


End file.
